deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Andross7/Death battle series win/loss record
Hello everyone. I made this just in case for the record win/loss record of each death battle series fight to track of each world/universe the characters represent from. There are few I don't count in the records: rematch, remastered, same world, non-candidate winner (example metal sonic), and real people. Keep in mind this track record works only for different characters from different worlds/universes progress. If you got any problem with this list just keep it reasonable. Mortal kombat 4 win 5 loss Mario 3 win 4 loss DBZ 4 win 2 loss Sonic 3 win 5 loss 1 draw Metroid 1 win 0 loss Mega Man 1 win 2 loss 1 draw Killer Instinct 3 win 2 loss Street Fighter 4 win 7 loss Dig dug 1 win 0 loss Bomberman 0 win 1 loss Darkstalker 0 win 1 loss Blazblue 1 win 1 loss Guilty gear 1 win 0 loss Final Fantasy 1 win 2 loss Thundercats 0 win 1 loss He-man 1 win 0 loss Ninja Gaiden 0 win 1 loss Strider 1 win 0 loss Transformers 1 win 1 loss MLP 1 win 1 loss 1 draw Power Rangers 0 win 3 loss Gundam 1 win 1 loss Starfox 1 win 0 loss Bucky o hare 0 win 1 loss Robocop 1 win 0 loss Terminator 0 win 1 loss Godzilla 2 win 0 loss Gamera 0 win 1 loss Spawn 1 win 0 loss God of war 0 win 1 loss TMNT 2 win 0 loss Battle Toads 0 win 1 loss Gargoyle 1 win 0 loss Marvel 12 win 17 loss 1 draw DC 16 win 8 loss Pokemon 2 win 2 loss Metal gear 2 win 0 loss Splinter cell 0 win 1 loss Donkey Kong 1 win 0 loss Harry Potter 0 win 1 loss Astroboy 1 win 0 loss Naruto 2 win 3 loss Avatar 2 win 0 loss Beserk 1 win 0 loss Star Wars 1 win 2 loss Soucalibur 0 win 2 loss Halo 1 win 0 loss Doom 0 win 1 loss Digimon 1 win 1 loss DmC: 1 win 1 loss Bayonetta: 0 win 1 loss LoZ: 2 win 2 loss Ratchet and Clank: 1 win 0 loss Jak and Daxter: 0 win 1 loss Twisted Metal: 0 win 1 loss TF2: 0 win 1 loss Overwatch: 1 win 1 loss KoF: 2 win 0 loss Scott pilgrim: 0 win 1 loss One piece: 1 win 1 loss Fairy Tail: 1 win 1 loss Uncharted: 0 win 1 loss Tomb Raider: 1 win 0 loss Disney: 1 win 0 loss Shovel Knight: 0 win 1 loss Voltron: 1 win 0 loss Bleach: 0 win 1 loss RWBY: 1 win 1 loss Final fight: 0 win 1 loss Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure: 0 win 1 loss Fist of the North Star: 1 win 0 loss Crash bandicoot: 0 win 1 loss Spyro the dragon: 1 win 0 loss Kid Icarus: 0 win 1 loss Kingdom Hearts: 1 win 0 loss Resident evil: 1 win 0 loss Dead rising: 0 win 1 loss Tekken: 0 win 1 loss Samurai Jack: 1 win 0 loss Afro Samurai: 0 win 1 loss Elfen Lied: 1 win 0 loss Kirby: 2 win 0 loss Ben 10: 0 win 1 loss Persona: 1 win 0 loss F-zero: 1 win 0 loss Full metal Alchemist: 0 win 1 loss Yu yu hakuso: 1 win 0 loss Castlevania: 1 win 0 loss Mob Psycho: 0 win 1 loss One punch man: 1 win 0 loss The Mask: 1 win 0 loss My hero Academia: 0 win 1 loss Category:Blog posts